His Raven
by CLLMichaelis
Summary: Every morning was filled with an incurable loneliness, every day was a torturous repeat of the last, and night was filled with sorrow. That is until the raven shows up. For three years as soon as night fell it was at Ciel's window, singing away his sorrow with the most wondrous of tunes. -Just the nightly rendezvous of Ciel and his precious raven.
1. Ravens Call

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and the characters belong to Yana Toboso **

This story will have multiple chapters, so more to come :3 Don't I just love writing a depressed Ciel.

Special thanks to Aservis Roturier for betaing this! Aservis is an awesome author, go follow!

* * *

The melody of a raven's call had become one of the safest sounds for Ciel. Its sweet lullaby echoed through the night, singing away the boys sorrows with its hollow tune. He could not tell you why this raven always appeared, or why its hypnotizing hymns never failed to stop his overflowing tears. Yet he always found comfort in its powerful voice.

One starless night it perched atop the window sill, inky feathers blending well into the sky's dark canvas. The only thing distinguishing it from blending with the background was a pair of crimson eyes so deep they could hold hell itself. A soft _'cr-r-ruck'_ was just enough to catch the young boy's attention. Halting his tears for just a moment he took in the sight of the majestic bird.

After several moments of silence Ciel disregarded the raven, preferring to go back to his previous mourning. Before another tear had the chance to flow the raven made the most wondrous sound. Ciel had never heard anything like it before. The uneven melody entranced his mind, making him temporarily forget about why he was dressed all in black, or why he could hear the '_click'_ of Madame Red's heels downstairs instead of his mothers soft tapping.

The bewitching chants rang on for hours til Ciel drifted into unconsciousness, a picture of his recently late parents clutched tightly to his chest.

That was the first of many nights where the raven was there to comfort him. Even after several years passed it was still appearing at his window, sharing its melancholy chants. Sometimes Ciel could even coax it into allowing him to pet it. The touch that would then meet his fingers was even softer than he imagined an angels' wing to be.

More precious was this raven than Ciel had thought anything to be. He dreaded every night that his friend might not come. However, that time never came; the raven continuously showed without fail, always in time to sing the boy to sleep.

"You have the most beautiful voice," Ciel had told it one night. "So beautiful it would make anyone envious." The raven let out a deep croak as he stroked one of its obsidian feathers. "I still have yet to name you..." This time he got the ruffling of feathers and a crimson stare. "Or do you have a name?" Nothing.

So the raven remained nameless. Which was all the same to Ciel. It was not as if he ever needed to address the raven directly. They had their own form of communication. Where a human would use words, the raven would let out a variety of croaks. Or perhaps fluff up its head feathers or pantaloons. If Ciel asked it a particularly intriguing question it would stare bright eyed back at him. Sometimes if Ciel stroked its feathers just the right way it would even let out the most pleasing of gurgling sounds.

The raven had picked up a habit of bringing Ciel odd little trinkets. They varied from half rusted quarters to broken key chains, and sometimes even small jewels (though usually plastic or glass). No matter what they were, Ciel treated them as if they were the most precious gifts one could posses. It didn't matter to him whether they were broken or useless in general. They were a gift, given from the one being close to him.

Who needed humans? They were useless, selfish beings. Always ignoring him; never acknowledging him. He could be a dog on the street for all they cared. However it was a mutual disregard. He couldn't care less if they all went and died in a hole. For as long as he had his raven, he was happy. The raven at least was always there for him. It sang him to sleep since there was no mother to do it; it chased the nightmares away because there was no father to comfort him. So who needed them when he had a raven?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Please review! I do so love it when you guys do. 3 ~CLL


	2. His

I wasn't planning on doing any of this from the raven's POV, but it happened anyways. Enjoy it while it last you probably won't get another one from his POV til chapter 5 or later... depends.

Oh, also, to those of you following 'Cobra' I have been trying to work on the fourth chapter, but I've been in too dark of a mood lately (hence why I am writing this) but it will be out soon enough.

* * *

How funny to think that the object of his affection would be attracted to what most mortals would fear. The raven knew well how one loud shriek could send an unsuspecting human fleeing. They were very cowardly creatures. Always scared of the unknown, never braving to question it. However most mortals were smart to do this. While ravens were usually harmless, this particular one was not.

The raven leaned into the gentle hand caressing his head. He released a low gurgle encouraging the boy to continue. Oh how much did he enjoy those soft touches. Yet they were always given with slight hesitance. As if Ciel was afraid to scare the raven away. But oh no, the raven would never leave; not for the world.

Even after several years of visiting the boy, he still enjoyed the other's company. The raven could not wait for the day when he could approach the boy in a human form, so that he could return those loving touches with just as much care and sincerity. He would embrace Ciel's small frame and capture those rose petal lips, never to let them go again. The boy would become his and his alone. His to nurture, his to love, his to _bed._ No one would be able to harm him again. He would no longer be forgotten as an empty doll to this world, because the raven would be there. He'd whisper sweet promises into the smaller one's ear and handle that delicate body as if it were porcelain. How tempting it was to do it all now, but he could wait. That day would come soon enough.

Ciels' quiet humming filled the room. Picking up on no specific tone, but beautiful nonetheless. The raven soon joined in. It's loud cawing contrasting greatly with Ciels' soft voice. To anyone else their music would have sounded no better than a couple of keys shaken in a tin can. But to them there was no symphony grander or more harmonious than theirs.

* * *

To be continues...

* * *

A bit of foreshadowing maybe? ;) Foreshadowing for the very far far far far far off future. ~CLL


	3. The Ring

**A/N: **Guys guess what!? I was at Anime Bonzai and I found someone who had read and LIKED my fanfiction! SCOORREEE! Thank you KuroHetaLove! (If I spelled that right...?Well you know who you are)

Also I meant to mention this like three or four chapters ago, but I deleted my story 'A Bright Moon in the Dark Night' I don't think anyone following this was following that too though, except Promcat, so doesn't much matter to you guys, but now you know!

And to anyone following 'Cobra' I promise I will update it soon I just have to sit my ass down and write it. It's just gotten to the point where its too happy and hard for me to write.

* * *

Night was such a beautiful time, especially on a new moon when the sky was at its darkest. For many reasons Ciel enjoyed being in the dark. The dark was safe, the dark was comforting. However there was one specific reason Ciel loved the dark; it was when the raven showed up. Not once had the raven visited him in the day, but every night it did.

Harmonious voices of many different birds filled the night air. To many they would be beautiful, but none were what Ciel was searching for. Where was the song of his lovely friend? Surely the raven should have been there by then. Ciel took a deep breath, he would just have to be patient. It wasn't as if the raven held a schedule.

Ciel stared up at the stars. He never really understood constellations, they didn't quite add up. For example it only took two stars to make a picture of a ram, while it took eight stars to make something as simple as a fish. Not only that, but for the life of him, Ciel could not make out the images of the constellations. He could find the specified stars just fine, but putting them into a picture was an entirely different matter. Whoever created constellations sure had one hell of an imagination.

A soft '_cr-r- ruck' _brought him back to earth. Finally, the voice he wanted to hear instead of the other unmemorable vocals. His onyx raven had finally showed up. "About time," Ciel chided. "I was getting worried you weren't going to show." The raven let out a gurgle in reply. Ciel reached to pet it's soft black feathers but stopped when he realized the raven had something in its beak. A small palm was laid out to accept the gift. Something significantly heavy and cold fell into his hand. "You-" Whatever Ciel was going to say got lost once he examined the newly acquired object.

Silver tendrils twisted around each other into a band, incased within them was a jewel of deeper blue than even his eyes. Ciel couldn't quite believe that an object of such beauty rested within his palm. This piece of jewelry was more divine than any other he had seen. The ring slid off every one of his fingers until it found a fitting home on Ciel's left thumb. Never in his life had Ciel received such a valuable gift. How could he ever repay the raven for this?

"Thank you," Ciel turned to the raven to give it an appreciative stroke. "So very much." The raven fluffed up its feathers and turned its head away, reminding Ciel of a blushing lover. "I love it, more than I can say." He continued to pet the raven which in turn earned him a few more gurgles.

How Ciel loved his raven, loved it more than words could express, and the raven was the only one who loved him. No one else bothered to even give him a second glance, not even Madame Red. Yet there was the raven, showing up every night without fail. So what if humans ignored him? Ciel had his raven, and really what more could he ask for?

* * *

Constructive criticism encouraged! Please review. Also, enjoy this fluffy happy stuff while it lasts... that's all I'm going to say ;3 And I promise you will see Sebastian as human...ish soon like two... chapters...maybe... Something like that.


	4. Vermilion Eyes

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, this chapter was actually done a while ago, but I wanted to post it at the same time as the 5th chapter, but clearly that isn't going to happen.

Thanks to Aservis Roturier for betaing this! And also to my biggest fan ever, Little Fausto's Lullaby(I think I spelled that right...?) I never thought any one could love this as much as she does.

To KuroHetaLove, long time no chat, eh? ;) P.M me Grell.

To Edward Love Elric, have you gone mad yet? ;)

Also if any of you can think of a summary of this story for me, I would love you forever. The current one is dreadful.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Ciel Phantomhive dreaded the visit of his raven. He had even gone to such measures as locking his window and shutting the blinds in hopes the raven would see these and leave.

Another silent sob racked through Ciels body, and he squeezed his fists even tighter. He could feel the sharp metal within them threatening to break his fragile skin. He hoped it would, he deserved that pain. How could he have let Madame Red break something so precious? Her shrill voice still echoed within his head. _"Ungrateful brat! Where did you get this? You stole it didn't you!" _A lone tear streamed down Ciels face.

"_No... no, I didn't I swear!" _He had protested, not that she had listened.

_"I have given you a home and food, and this is how you repay me? By __**stealing**__?" _The resounding _'crack'_ of her palm against his face filled the room. Followed by the heart-wrenching soundof his prized ring shattering on the hard floor. He had scrambled to grab the fragmented remains of the raven's gift and ran up stairs before Madame Red could scold him further.

A few more tears made their way down his face. He quickly wiped them away. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. It was just a ring, it didn't hold any real significance. It was a pathetic thing to grieve over, but... What would the raven think when it found out? Would it feel offended, or mad? Surely it would hate him. Ciel couldn't handle that, the raven was the only one he had left.

He clutched his fists closer to his chest. His hands started to go numb from the force, sending little ecstatic buzzes racing throughout his skin. Any minute now the raven would show up, and Ciel's world would come crashing down- if it hadn't already. This precious ring was so graciously given by the one person(raven) that had ever bothered to care about him, and he had let it get destroyed.

_'Tak' tak' 'tak' _The raven had come. _'Tak' 'tak' _Ciel curled farther into himself. _'Tak' 'tak' 'tak'_ The raven couldn't find out. _'Tak' _"...You'll hate me..." His voice was barely a whisper, but the increased _'tak'_ing on the window suggested the raven had still heard him. _'Tak' 'tak ''tak ''tak ''tak' 'tak''tak' 'tak'_ "Leave..." Ciel had meant to yell, but he choked on his own voice. He shut his eyes and buried his head within his knees. If he ignored the raven long enough it would be sure to leave.

Ten minutes of the rapidly increasing _'Tak's'_ started to disproved that hope. _'Taktaktak' Go away... 'Taktaktaktaktak' I'm so sorry... 'Taktaktaktaktaktaktaktak' I really am... _Every time the _'tak's' _increased Ciel subconsciously curled his fists tighter. It wasn't until he felt a warm liquid seep into his palms that he became aware of this action. Still he didn't stop. He deserved this pain, this misery.

After twenty torturous minutes the _'tak's' _finally ceased. The raven must have left. Ciel couldn't stop a tear from escaping. It didn't matter that he had pleaded for the raven to leave, the absence of his friend still stung. Ciel transferred the newly-dyed-crimson remnants of the ring into his right hand before cautiously going to open the blinds. A vermillion stare met him from the other side of the glass.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: **Hate me yet? Yeah I hate me too. I did **not** want to end the chapter like this, but it was the best place to end it, and the 5th chapter is taking forever...

If this chapter just totally ruined the story for you, TELL ME DAMMIT. I am unsure of what I think of it. Maybe I can make like different realities. That would be fun.

Til next time, then.


End file.
